Any Way You Want It
by charmed4eva112
Summary: This was definitely the life, being alone with his girlfriend. He wouldn’t trade it in for the world. MichaelLisa. February LJ Challenge.


**Ok, so I heard the song Any Way You Want It by Journey. It's a very happy song, and really the point of this song I actually don't get, but it's so upbeat and a few of the lines pointed to Lisa, so I decided to write a cute, fluffy Misa oneshot. And also, this is a prompt from the LJ challenge. Basically you choose a random line she gave us and write a story based on it, well really, oneshot. So, why not? So I'm killing two birds with one stone, or rather two ideas with one oneshot!**

**So, here was what I chose: ****"You were ENGAGED?" so yeah, enjoy! And this will be fluffy and awesome, despite the line I chose to do!**

The music pulsed in the boys' dorm room, vibrating off the walls and out the open window at full volume.

Outside, students looked toward the room, utterly confused on why music was pulsing at seven at night. After all, most people were either eating dinner or in their dorms doing homework. And obviously, by the sounds of the upbeat tune of a KT Tunstall song, neither were happening.

Inside, however, Michael Barrett and girlfriend Lisa Perkins were having a wonderful time dancing around and just having a great time alone. For once, Chase, Logan and James (yes, four to a room) weren't in the room. Chase was out with his own girlfriend, Lola, taking a walk on the beach. Zoey and Chase had broken up over the summer sadly before senior year, and Zoey found a new guy, Travis to date that went to PCA and Vince moved away during the summer and didn't go to PCA anymore, so Lola and Chase hooked up. Logan was, obviously, out with Quinn yet again, probably trading kisses in Quinn's dorm room, and James was most likely out with his new friend Rebecca (yes, that Rebecca, Chase's ex Rebecca) at the library or something.

Michael didn't keep tabs on where his friends were. As long as they were far away from his and Lisa's date, he didn't care. Michael couldn't remember the last time they had been left alone, just the two of them. Whenever they had gone out on dates before, someone or something always managed to disturb them. Once, it was Stacey Dillson, complaining about her relationship with Mark. Yes, weirdly enough Stacy and Figgs were dating. It was disturbing to think about. The time before that was James, and before that were Chase and Lola.

Michael sighed happily as the song came to a close and Michael, after turning the music down, wrapped his arms around 'Lil Lisa' and swung her around. This was definitely the life, being alone with his girlfriend. He wouldn't trade it in for the world.

"Michael!" his girlfriend squealed delicately as Michael carried her over to the couch and dumped her upon in, settling in beside her after she sat up. Michael planted a soft kiss upon her nose as she settled into his arms.

"This is definitely the best moment ever, I cherish is always," Michael said happily. Lisa smiled as she looked up at him.

"I know," Lisa said, melting Michael with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, my Lil Lisa, it's been a while since we've actually talked about our lives, and our pasts and stuff. I don't have anything bad hidden in it, so I feel comfortable about talking about it, do you?" Michael asked. Lisa thought then nodded.

"Yeah, I don't have many secrets. So tell me my Michael, what are your secrets?" she asked. Michael grinned cheekily as he thought.

"Well, when I was seven, me and my older bro, Edward Barrett, who was eleven at the time, got one of his friends' big brothers, Walter, to drive a tractor and park it in our driveway and drive our dad's car around the block. The problem was, my dad had a meeting that day, so when he walked out and saw the tractor, he said, 'Why is there a tractor in the driveway?' My dad never figured it out, but he found his car after his neighbor called to have found it in his driveway," Michael said, as Lisa laughed.

"Wow, intense. Any other, deep dark secrets?" she asked. Michael nodded.

"Yeah, I witnessed my brother burn down a restaurant, two actually. Once when I was six, he accidentally did it to our uncle's restaurant, when he was helping out in the kitchen, and the second time when I was twelve, over the summer. If only we could say this was the first time we've burned down a restaurant, it wouldn't be so bad. Sadly, the second time was on purpose, to his rival's dad's restaurant, he was going through his anger stage," Michael said sadly.

Lisa looked apologetic. But it wasn't one of those you're-so-pathetic kind of looks, it was of understanding and compassion.

"That sucks. Did your brother ever get caught?" Lisa asked. Michael shook his head.

"No, the first time was an accident and no presses were charged. The second time, no one ever figured out it was him and his friends. They took it as an accident," Michael answered. Lisa nodded.

"So, that's good. Your brother didn't go to jail, right Michael?" she asked hesitantly.

This was one of the rare times Michael was dead serious, no jokes in his voice. He was sensitive, and compassionate like this, and she loved it about him, to get in touch with his more serious side.

"Well, two weeks after that, he was caught shop-lifting, and since he was sixteen, he was under house arrest. Lat summer, when I was sixteen and he was twenty, he got arrested for stealing a car. He's a very rebellious guy, but he's out of jail now, and under parole," Michael answered. Lisa sighed as she hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"I am so sorry," she said. Michael offered a joking smile.

"Well, enough about me and my secrets, tell me about you Lil Lisa," Michael asked. Lisa laughed as she propped up and looked at Michael, thinking.

"Well, did I tell you about the time I was engaged?" she asked shyly. There was a long pause. Then….

"YOU WERE ENGAGED?!"

Lisa expected this reaction, as she smiled delicately, kissing Michael softly on the nose. He started babbling on about engagement and stuff for being too young and other things until Lisa placed a hand on his mouth. It quieted him down.

"Now, Michael, listen to me. I was engaged to Roger Mitchell in the first grade. The rings were plastic, and we thought we loved each other, but it ended once I started liking this other guy, Barry. But yes, I do count that time as being engaged, because I did like Roger, even for a few short months," Lisa said, laughing softly at Michael's expression.

Michael tended to over-react sometimes, but Lisa liked that about her boyfriend of two years.

Michael thought about this surprising secret, and weirdly enough, feels jealous of this Roger kid. Even though they were young, they still were engaged for crying out loud! Roger proposed to her, even at a young age, and it was probably a very cute yet simple proposal. He was probably brave and stuff.

Michael wished he was a little kid again, because proposing to Lisa would be that much simpler. The ring that was in his locked desk drawer, the key always around his neck, an extra under his mattress. Nobody knew he was proposing, not even Chase. He wanted to keep it a surprise, until after graduation, which was a couple of short months away.

The thought of Lisa being engaged, even for a short while when she was young, made Michael feel overpowered and weak, like he should have been stronger and braver to propose.

Michael shook himself back into reality as he kissed Lisa's lips tenderly.

"It's ok, I understand. You were young, you didn't know any better about what love really is. But now, you're older, much wiser and have a hot new boyfriend that can teach you all about the love factor," Michael said. Lisa giggled softly.

"Well, enough of this depressing mood. Let's turn the music back up and get a dancing!" Lisa joked as Michael pulled her up to his feet. Turning the music up, a Journey song blasting loud, he twirled her around, Lisa laughing.

This was a happy moment, one they'd treasure forever, and until Michael proposed to Lisa, they would stay forever happy and not tied to each other totally. They could have many more happy moments like this.

**Ok, crappy ending, and not the best story. So, what do you guys think? Good? I tried here. I didn't want to write a lot, and I wanted Misa fluff, so I gave it to you. So, yeah, here you guys go. Review if you liked it. And yes, the title absolutely sucks and has NOTHING to do with the story, I just liked the title cause it is a title of a happy song, and I went for happy.**

**So, yeah, go to my profile and see what other stories I have lined up. And yeah, see ya!**


End file.
